The Different Path of Love
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentan kisah cinta Meiko yang berakhir pada seorang gadis yang bernama Yowane Haku. Warning : OOC-ness & shoujo-ai. Review please...


**Tittle : the Different Path of Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, shoujo-ai, Meiko's Pov in the entire story.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Pada suatu malam, Kaito meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di halaman depan rumahku. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk mengungkapkan persaannya padaku. Ternyata, rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Kaito menyukaiku adalah benar, dan sekarang aku harus siap untuk menolaknya.

Saat aku berjalan keluar rumah, Kaito telah nampak di depan pintu pagarku. Lalu, kubuka pintu pagar itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Aku menyapanya dengan senyum dan sebuah lambaian tangan. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu alasan Kaito menemuiku, tetapi untuk menciptakan suasana nyaman jadi kuusahakann untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Dengan senyum malu-malu Kaito mencoba membalas senyuman yang telah kuberikan barusan. Tenang, Meiko. Kau harus bisa tenang, maka kau akan bisa menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan cukup mudah. Namun, baru saja aku ingin mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit, Kaito sudah mengucapkan kata-katanya lebih dulu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Meiko!" ucap Kaito dengan nada yang cukup yakin. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sembari mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Kaito memberikan serangkaian bunga padaku.

Dapat kuakui bahwa caramu itu cukup berani, walaupun sedikit norak. Tapi, aku tetap menghargai usahamu, karena jika dibandingkan dengan sekian pria yang telah mencoba menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hanya Kaito yang berani menyatakannya secara langsung.

Akan tetapi, dengan sangat berat hati aku mengatakan penolakanku kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Sekali lagi maaf,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf apabila aku mengganggumu," setelah Kaito mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkah kaki yang lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu lagi hari yang merepotkan di mana aku harus menolak seorang pria. Bukannya aku tidak suka akan hal itu. Bagiku sih, dikagumi oleh pria itu adalah hal yang wajar-wajar saja. Namun, biasanya setelah seorang pria merasa 'sedikit' lebih akrab dengan seorang gadis pastilah mereka akan menganggap bahwa diri mereka adalah 'spesial'.

Sungguh menggelikan. Maka dari itu aku tidak suka pada pria. Mereka hanya makhluk yang mengutamakan tentang sesuatu yang dapat dilihat dari luar, dan bukan sesuatu yang dapat dirasakan dari dalam hati. _Well_, kalian pun pasti menduga-duga kenapa aku selalu menolak pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Itu semua karena aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap pria. Memang ini dapat dikatakan sebagai hal yang tidak wajar, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Nyatanya sampai sekarang tidak ada seorang lelaki pun yang dapat menarik hatiku, yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda.

Nama gadis itu adalah Luka, Luka Megurine lebih tepatnya. Namun, ia sering kupanggil dengan sebutan Lu-chan. Singkat cerita, aku bertemu dengan Lu-chan saat aku baru saja pindah ke tempat ini. Aku pindah ke tempat tinggalku sekarang sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, dan Lu-chan lah yang membantuku saat itu.

Lu-chan adalah gadis yang baik dan manis. Setiap hari ia selalu mampir ke rumahku untuk mengobrol. Diriku yang biasanya mudah risih dengan orang-orang sekitar, entah mengapa bisa merasa sangat nyaman saat berbicara dengannya. Selain menemuiku untuk mengobrol, biasanya Lu-chan mendatangiku untuk menginap di rumahku. Alasannya karena adik kembarnya yang bernama Rin dan Len itu sangatlah mengganggu saat tidurnya.

Kehidupanku yang awalnya terasa biasa saja sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ceria semenjak mengenal Lu-chan. Bagaimana tidak? Lu-chan adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyapaku ketika aku akan berangkat bekerja, dan juga menjadi satu-satunya tempatku untuk curhat ataupun hanya sekedar teman mengobrol.

Kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tumben sekali Lu-chan tidak mengirimiku sms hingga saat ini. Atau mungkin Lu-chan sedang sibuk saat ini? Lalu, perasanku menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Tiba-tiba _handphone-_ku yang tergeletak di atas meja dapur bergetar, dan terdengarlah lagu 'Magnet' yang sengaja kuatur sebagai _message tone_-ku. Kuambil _handphone-_ku dan senandung lagu 'Magnet' pun berhenti sesaat setelah aku membuka kunci tombol di _handphone_-ku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_1 message received"_

Kutekan tombol 'OK' untuk membuka pesan tersebut, dan pesan itu langsung muncul di layar _handphone_-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sender : Lu-chan (+3933957xxx)**_

_**Subject : -no subject-**_

_Mei-chan! Apa kau ada di rumah?_

_Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu lagi, ya?_

_Si kembar sangat mengganggu,_

_jadi, tunggu aku ya!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku tersenyum melihat sms dari Lu-chan, dan cepat-cepat aku membalasnya dengan kata "Ya,"

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan rumahku.

'Pasti itu Lu-chan,' ucapku dalam hati dengan perasaan senang.

Aku berlari menuju ke pintu depan dan membukanya dengan segera. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengenakan piyama berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Lu-chan! Ayo cepat masuk! Aku sudah menyiapkan cemilan malam untuk kita berdua," ucapku sambil mengajak Lu-chan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wah, Mei-chan baik sekali! Kalau begini terus aku akan sering-sering menginap di rumah Mei-chan," Lu-chan pun tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Kami berdua pun segera masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di atas kasur sambil memakan cemilan malam yang telah kusiapkan. Tak lupa juga aku membuatkan coklat panas sebagai pelengkap cemilan malam yang kami makan.

"Oh iya, aku bawakan sesuatu loh buat Mei-chan," dan setelah itu Lu-chan menyodorkan sebuah gantungan _handphone_ berbentuk bintang berwarna merah.

"Lihat, aku juga pakai..." sambungnya lagi sambil memamerkan gantungan _handphone _miliknya yang berbentuk bintang dengan warna merah muda.

Dengan perasaan yang kelewat senang aku langsung mengambil gantungan _handphone _itu dan memakainya. Sekarang _handphone _kami menggunakan aksesori yang serasi.

Aku yang begitu senang menerima pemberian dari Lu-chan hanya dapat menahan senyum yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk disembunyikan, dan Lu-chan yang melihat ekspresiku saat itu hanya dapat tertawa geli.

"Hm, Mei-chan, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Lu-chan padaku sambil memilin ujung rambutnya yang ikal.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kau mau tanya apa, Lu-chan?" jawabku sambil sibuk memasangkan gantungan _handphone_ yang baru saja diberikan Lu-chan kepadaku.

"Ehm, itu... Laki-laki yang barusan menemui Mei-chan di luar pagar itu siapa?" tanya Lu-chan dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Maksudmu Kaito? Oh, dia hanya salah satu laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarku," ucapku ringan.

"Jadi ada pria yang ingin Mei-chan menjadi pacarnya lagi?" tanya Lu-chan dengan ekpresi yang lucu. Wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dan bercampur dengan ekpresi yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai ekspresi kagum itu sungguh lucu.

Namun, ada kata yang cukup menggangguku, yaitu kata 'lagi' yang diucapkan oleh Lu-chan. Tapi, pada kenyataanya aku memang menolak seorang pria 'lagi'. Jadi, apa mau dikata?

Aku hanya mengangguk saat memberikan jawaban kepada Lu-chan. Dan, Lu-chan langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Biasanya Lu-chan selalu melakukan ini saat ia sedang kesal ataupun 'cemburu'. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli saat melihat wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Sungguh bahagia rasanya saat berduaan dengan Lu-chan.

"Mei-chan populer sekali sih di kalangan cowok! Tapi, kenapa Mei-chan tetap menolak pria itu? Padahal tampangnya lumayan loh," ucap Lu-chan sambil sedikit memancing perhatianku.

"Kan' aku sudah punya Lu-chan, jadi buat apa aku menerima orang lain?" jawabku sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi, lalu kucium pipinya yang berwarna merah itu.

Harus kuakui, kami telah dikatakan sebagai sepasang 'kekasih' sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun, kami tetap menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia pribadi. Kami berdua tidak ingin apabila hubungan kami diketahui orang lain, maka kami akan dicap sebagai orang yang memiliki kelainan dalam hal seksualitas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami habiskan malam itu dengan menonton film-film _romance _koleksiku. Pada saat film serta cemilan malamnya telah habis maka kami memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

Televisi dan lampu kamarku telah dimatikan, dan sekarang kami sedang berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Mei-chan sudah ngantuk?" ucap Lu-chan dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?" ucapku sambil bertanya balik.

Namun hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Lu-chan sama sekali. Jadi, kukira Lu-chan sudah tertidur saat itu. Namun, di tengah-tengah kegelapan, terasa akan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut.

Ternyata Lu-chan mencium bibirku! Dan sekarang ia merubah posisinya yang semula di samping, berubah menjadi di atasku. Badannya pun menindih badanku yang berada di bawahnya.

Setelah kecupan singkat itu berakhir, Lu-chan mulai menciumku dengan ganas, ia bahkan tidak memberikan ruang bagiku untuk melawan. Dijilatnya bibirku seakan-akan meminta permisi untuk masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat setelah kubuka mulutku, lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk dan mengeksplor setiap bagian rongga mulutku.

Aku yang tidak terima dengan perlakuannya langsung merubah posisi kami. Sekarang akulah yang berada di atas, karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Lu-chan yang berusia lebih muda berada di atasku. Namun, kulihat wajah Lu-chan memerah dan membuatku serasa tidak tega untuk menciumnya ataupun menyentuhnya. Jadi, aku berbalik pergi ke posisi tidurku semula.

Setelah kejadian itu maka kami putuskan untuk tidur saja. Lagipula, hari sudah larut malam. Dan setelah itu, kami tertidur dengan pulas dalam kehangatan pelukan masing-masing.

Esok paginya aku terbangun dan mendapati bahwa Lu-chan masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukanku.

"Lu-chan, ayo bangun... Kau harus berangkat ke sekolah kan?" ucapku sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu?" jawab Lu-chan dengan senyumannya yang manis dan usil.

Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu, karena yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah kerja, kerja dan kerja. Aku ini sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang _workaholic _sehingga pikiranku hanya dapat kupusatkan pada pekerjaan saja. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan di hari minggu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja?" kata-kata Lu-chan membuyarkan lamunanku. Tapi, jalan-jalan sepertinya boleh juga, mengingat bahwa hari ini cuacanya cukup mendukung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini. Tapi ingat, hanya hari ini saja, ya?" ucapku untuk menggoda Lu-chan.

"Huh! Mei-chan pelit! Masa' sama pacar sendiri saja waktu jalan-jalannya dibatasi?" ujar Lu-chan sedikit sewot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka minggu lalu. Aku, dengan kemeja berwarna merah kecoklatan dan celana jeans panjang dan tidak lupa pula untuk menggunakan topi terlihat seperti gadis _tomboy_ yang sedang 'manggkal' di taman bermain itu. Berbeda dengan Lu-chan yang pergi menggunakan _dress _putih dengan motif bunga-bunga yang manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang.

Di depan pintu masuk taman bermain aku dan Lu-chan bertemu dengan Gakupo, orang yang dulu pernah tergila-gila padaku. Tetapi, nampaknya Gakupo tenang-tenang saja melihatku, bahkan ia mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hei, Meiko... Lama tak jumpa,"

"Ya. Apa kabarmu, Gakupo?"

"_Well, _kabarku lumayan baik. Dan, siapa gadis manis yang bersamamu ini?"

"Oh, ini Lu-chan. Ia sahabatku,"

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali,"

"Kami memang sepasang sahabat yang serasi, jadi tidak heran jika kami terlihat sangat akrab,"

"Jadi, boleh dong aku menyukai gadis itu?"

"Uhm..."

"Uhm apa? Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan gadis ini?"

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?"

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening saat aku melontarkan kata-kataku. Gakupo yang terlihat _shock _mendengarnya hanya dapat terpaku melihatku. Namun aku cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dan masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Perasaanku menjadi campur aduk setelah kejadian itu. Dan saat sedang berada di taman bemain, aku hanya dapat terbengong-bengong memperhatikan sekitarku. Pada akhirnya, rencana jalan-jalan kami pun gagal.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menghempaskan diriku ke atas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu. Tubuhku begitu lelah setelah berjalan ke sana-kemari. Kuambil _remote control _yang terletak di atas meja dan kunyalakan _mp3 player _berukuran sedang yang ada di ruang tamu. Sesaat setelah kutekan tombol _play, _sebuah lagu yang cukup familiar langsung terdengar di telingaku.

_Anata no koto ga suki desu. Uso desu..._

_Dakedo honto wa, hmmm..._

_Anata no koto ga kirai desu. Uso desu..._

_Datte honto wa, hmmm..._

_Sunao no narenai yuuki ga tarinakute_

_Uso tsuite bakka nekakokaburi_

_Itsu no mani ka watashi no naka ni iru_

_Etto, etto ne e, Toeto…_

_Daiji na koto tsutaeru no ga nigate na Toeto_

_Otonashikute hazukashigari yasanna Toeto_

_Kaureteiru no_

_Honto no kimochi o tsutaetai kedo_

_Mojimoji Toeto ga sore kobamu_

_Kokozo toiu toki iza toiu toki_

_Etto etto, ano etto ano e, Toeto_

Lagu terdengar dengan lembut di telingaku. Dan saat aku mendengarkan lagu itu, aku langsung teringat akan Lu-chan. Namun, di sela-sela lagu yang mengalun itu terdengarlah ketukan dari arah pintu depan rumahku. Setelah pintu depan kubuka, nampak Lu-chan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau nan panjang.

"Ini adalah Miku. Ehm, dia pacarku..." ucap Lu-chan dengan sangat hati-hati terhadapaku.

Hati begitu terguncang setelah mendengarkan pernyataan terang-terangan Lu-chan terhadapku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis berambut hijau seperti dia dapat menggantikan posisiku dengan mudah? Tenang, Meiko. Mungkin ini akan membuat Lu-chan lebih bahagia daripada bersam denganku.

"Selamat, ya..." ucapku sembari melontarkan senyum palsu terhadap mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya, hatiku remuk dan hancur setelah Lu-chan mengatakan hal itu terhadapku.

Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu rumahku. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh berlinang melewati pipi-pipiku. Mengapa Lu-chan bisa setega itu terhadapku? Ia lebih memilih seorang gadis berambut hijau itu! Cih, sialan!

Dan sekarang aku harus apa? Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Hidupku hampa tanpa adanya Lu-chan di sisiku. Tunggu, apakah itu berarti aku harus mencari penggantinya? Tapi aku tak bisa. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melupakan Lu-chan begitu saja.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku sampai di sini saja. Aku akan bunuh diri.

Aku telah berada di atas jembatan dan bersiap-siap. Saat aku ingin melangkah untuk terju ke bawah jembatan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku sedang mencoba bunuh diri?" ucapku sambil berteriak-teriak terhadap orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku (mungkin).

"DASAR BODOH! Kau tahu tidak sih tentang betapa berharganya nyawamu itu? Dan apa kau sadar bahwa bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Lebih baik kau pinjamkan nyawamu itu padaku saja!" ucap seorang gadis yang menarikku tadi. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjang dengan warna putih keperakan. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah gelap layaknya bunga mawar.

"Meminjamkan nyawaku? Apa maksudmu?" ucapku dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Tiga bulan saja. Maukah kau berbagi nyawa denganku untuk tiga bulan saja?" ucap gadis itu terhadapku.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka aku akan meminjamkan nyawaku padamu. Namun, kau harus tinggal bersamaku sebagai syarat," ujarku padanya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Yowane Haku. Tapi, kau dapat memanggilku dengan sebutan Haku. Dan kau?"

"Aku Meiko," jawabku singkat.

Setelah itu, kehidupan kami pun dimulai.

Pada awalnya kami sama-sama canggung satu sama lain, namun setelah sebulan berlalu rasanya kami pun semakin akrab.

Sekarang kehidupanku telah membaik, dan aku juga telah melupakan Lu-chan. Rasanya kehidupanku yang sekarang tidaklah begitu membosankan. Sejak Haku tinggal bersamaku rasanya kehidupanku berubah sangat drastis. Hidupku yang awalnya begitu membosankan sekarang menjadi begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan saat aku bersama Lu-chan.

Suatu malam, kami sedang berbincang sembari menyantap makan malam yang telah Haku siapkan untuk kami berdua.

"Hei, kau ulang tahun pada tanggal berapa?" tanya Haku di sela-sela percakapan kami.

"Tanggal 27 April, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku sambil menyantap _dessert_ buatannya.

"Wah, berarti minggu depan dong? Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan saja?"

"Tidak, ah... Nanti pasti akan merepokan,"

"Ayolah, kita rayakan secara kecil-kecilan saja, ya?"

"Baiklah..."

Aku menyetujui permintaan Haku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak enak dan berencana membatalkan acara ulang tahunku itu. Namun, sepertinya Haku sangat tidak sabar menantinya, jadi, kuurungkan saja niatku untuk membatalkannya.

Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, saat aku sedang duduk menantikan Haku tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahku. Dan ketika kubuka pintu rumahku, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah karangan bunga mawar yang bergitu indah.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap seseorang yang memegangi karangan bunga itu.

"Haku!" ujarku yang hampir terperanjat karena senang.

"Hehe... Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Apa kau suka?" ucap Haku sembari memberikan sebuah cengiran ke arahku.

"Tentu saja aku suka! Menurutku ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik!" jawabku sambil memandangi karangan bunga mawar permberian Haku.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja..." ucapnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang sembari duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamuku.

"Hei, Haku... Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanyaku kepada Haku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" ucap Haku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis. Aku menyukaimu, Haku!" jawabku sembari mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Apa? Maafkan aku, Meiko... Aku tidak bisa," wajah Haku mulai terlihat sedih setelah itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah karena aku seorang perempuan makanya kau tidak dapat menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku menyukaimu, namun aku takut jika aku tidak dapat selalu bersamamu,"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hidupku tidak akan berlangsung lama lagi. Dokter mengatakan bahwa hidupku tinggal tiga bulan lagi,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Aku terkena aids. Sebenarnya, aku bekerja di sebuah tempat hiburan malam, dan aku selalu mendapatkan keuntungan dari menipu para pria yang berkunjung ke sana. Sekarang aku telah mendapatkan ganjarannya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk setidaknya menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang di sisa hidupku ini,"

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau menyelamatkanku tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya. Akan tetapi, aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang sepertimu—"

Belum sempat Haku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia telah jatuh pingsan. Cepat-cepat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun, baru beberapa jam Haku dirawat di rumah sakit, ia telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, tepat pada tanggal 30 April seseorang berdiri di depan rumahku sambil membawa karangan bunga mawar. Kukira itu adalah Haku, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah seorang pengantar bunga yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkannya ke alamat rumahku.

Di karangan bunga itu terselip sepucuk surat. Kuambil surat itu dan kubaca isinya dengan perlahan...

_Dear, Meiko..._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa hidup sesuai janjiku._

_Namun, berkat dirimu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang dan bahagia bersamamu._

_Walaupun aku telah menyelamatkanmu, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang kau selamatkan._

_Kali ini, aku ingin kau menjaga hidupmu baik-baik demi bagianku juga,_

_karena aku akan selalu menjagamu dari atas langit._

_With all the love that I have, Haku._

Setelah membaca surat itu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga hidupku, bahkan demi bagian Haku juga.

_~Fin~_


End file.
